Never Knew
by 411481
Summary: Book based. What happens when the second generation of the notorious four enter junior year? And what happens when a mysterious new girl enters their lives that affects both the first generation and their offspring? B/C with lot's of OC pairings. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl** here, it's been awhile since you've heard from me. The Upper East Side hasn't been the same since the fantastic four graduated from high school and headed off to their respective schools. Well it seems like the time has come that their very own offspring have entered their junior year at Constance and St. Jude's, and let me tell you, if they're even half as notorious as their parents then this year's going to a be a wild one. I guarantee it.

Spotted: Boy wonder **P **and uber-girl **C** frolicking around Central Park. Could love be blossoming already? J closely watching from afar. Lonely much? And a new girl emerging from Grand Central, who bears a striking resemblance to the former **Queen B** herself. Looks like things are about to get that much more interesting.

* * *

"Parker!" Chloe van der Woodsen screeched. But it was too late Parker Archibald already pushed Chloe into the fountain. "Here, let me help," he offered sticking his hand out. Chloe grinned wickedly, took his hand, and pulled him into the fountain with her."That was extremely unfair!," he proclaimed. He looked over at her and was mesmerized by her appearance. Of course he knew what she looked like but something changed over summer. She looked more striking then ever, if that was even possible. Her pale blonde hair hung in loose waves around her face and her deep gray eyes sparkled with mischief. He was just about to lean in and kiss her when he heard someone clear their throats. "Archibald, van der Woodsen," Jeremy Bass stated miserably. He was always miserable, always felt like the third wheel to Chloe and Parker, not to mention he lusted after Chloe since he could see. But Chloe was always spoken for, ever since that day Parker introduced himself to her in the playground, but Chloe was too ditzy to notice. She simply presumed they were all best friends. "Hi Bass!" Chloe exclaimed while holding her hand out to him, and pulled him into the fountain with her and Parker. Even Jeremy Bass couldn't help but laugh and crack a smile. Chloe stepped out of the fountain and twirled around, "I can't believe summer's over already, I love this city in the summer," she sighed, "not to mention school tomorrow". And with that realization her face fell flat along with her two friends. "Well were juniors now, it's our turn to rule, and hopefully it will be interesting," Jeremy mused.

"Mother?" Addison Waldorf called into the empty penthouse. No answer. There was never an answer. Her mother was always too bust galavanting around the city with bookings and appointments. That's why she lived with her grandfather in France for most of her life. She wandered around the penthouse, she never visited her mother in New York, her mother always came out to France. "New York's not for a girl like you Addy Baby". That's what her mother always said when she begged and begged to step foot in the big city. But when Harold Waldorf passed away in mid-August, Blair had no choice but to let her daughter come live in New York with her. Addison never knew her dad, so now her mom was all she had left. Addison walked up the spiral staircase and found her mother's old room, which happened to be her new room. She snooped around looking at old pictures, she found one of her mother and three other kids. One was tall blonde and beautiful, her mom's best friend she presumed. The other two were on either side of Blair and were both very striking young gentlemen, Addison had no idea who they were. But Blair never really told Addison anything about her past. All Addison knew was that after college graduation her mother left for France and didn't return to New York until 5 years later.

Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf were sitting in a local coffee shop, sipping on lattes and looking as fabulous as ever, but Serena could sense something was wrong with her best friend. "Addison's come to live in New York, she's going to be attending Constance," Blair said blatantly, as though it didn't mean anything at all, but deep inside Blair was worried very worried. Serena put down her coffee slowly and looked at Blair with concern. "Does he know?" she asked very seriously. Blair shook her head, "he knows nothing and he never will".


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck Bass still had dreams of her. He could never get over her, he loved her, he always would love her. He never told Jeremy of her, he couldn't. Chuck and Blair went to Yale together, fell in love and were planning to start a family, but the day after graduation, the day after he proposed to her, she just up and left off to France never to speak to him again. He had heard that she returned to the Upper East Side five years after her departure, but she never bothered to call, and if she saw him on the street she would turn the other way. He pretended to get over her, for his own sake. He met a woman, got married, had Jeremy and got divorced all in a matter of 3 years. He was convinced he would never find someone like Blair. It had been 16 years and he was still dwelling on it.

Addison brushed her chocolate brown hair and pulled it into a sleek ponytail. her violet eyes were brighter then ever and her porcelain skin was radiant. She didn't know why she was so happy, but she was particularly thrilled about starting a new school. She would make new friends, and maybe even uncover some of her mom's old secrets.

Chloe, Jeremy, and Parker headed up to the school's courtyard. Parker and Chloe were linking arms, while Jeremy was a few steps back with his trademark sneer plastered on his face. Jeremy couldn't take the giggling and the laughing it was all too much for him. And that's when he saw her, a radiant brunette sitting on the stairwell with her head buried in her French book. He slowly approached her, stuck out his hand, cleared his throat and said "Bass". The brunette seemed startled but quickly regained her composure, "oh hi, Addison, Addison Waldorf," she smiled and confidently returned his hand shake. "There's a party, tonight. My suite. The Tribeca. 8 p.m.". That's all he said and walked off, there was something intriguing about this new girl, and he was going to find out what it was.

Chloe entered the Bass suite at 7:30 always ready to start the party way earlier then intended. Her tight black Herve Leger dress hugged her curves and her tan skin gleamed. She rushed over to Parker and Jeremy and kissed them both on the cheek. Both the boys took in her alluring beauty, however Jeremy was more subtle than Parker who was basically drooling everywhere. "I'm so excited for this party!" she squealed while taking out a joint and lighting up. Chloe knew how to party, sometimes too hard. The doorbell rang and Jeremy got up to answer it. There stood Addison in a formfitting Chanel LBD. "Sorry I'm early, I just had to get out of my house, my mother was having a breakdown," she apologized. Jeremy smiled and opened the door motioning for her to come inside. "Guys, this is Addison Waldorf, she's new here and I thought it would be a good idea for her to get in with the right crowd before it was too late, Addison, this is Parker Archibald and Chloe van der Woodsen. Addison had never seen a better looking boy in her life, he had deep green eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He had tanned muscular arms and a bright white smile, and that girl Chloe, was it? She looked real familiar too, she knew she saw her somewhere before but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She smiled at them and Jeremy offered her a glass of champagne which she gladly accepted. Tonight's going to be real interesting, she mused to herself.

The whole time Chuck Bass watched from afar, that girl, the new girl, she looked awfully familiar too familiar, and was he hearing right when he heard her soon introduce her as Addison Waldorf? It couldn't be. But if he did his math right, than it was quite possible. He stood in disbelief why, why wouldn't she tell him.

I need at least 5 reviews before I update this again, so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The music was thumping loudly while everyone's bodies swayed to the beat. The room smelled of sweat, alcohol, sex, and pot. Addison made her way through the crowd towards the balcony of Jeremy's suite. She was having a decent time, she didn't exactly know anyone and kind of felt left out, but Addison wasn't one to go down without a fight. She turned back to the party and saw Chloe and Parker dancing and staring into each other's eyes like they were totally in love. But that wasn't fair, because Addison wanted Parker. And a Waldorf always got what she wanted. "Forget it, I've been trying to break up the Power couple since I could walk, it's hopeless," Jeremy said from behind her with a knowing look in his eyes. Addison glared at him, and stalked off into the suite. She walked into the hallway and walked into the first empty room she found. It was huge with a big bed in the middle and sparse furniture. There were a few picture frames on the dresser. Addison picked them up and studied them intensely. The first one was the same one she found in her mom's room, the second was a picture of Jeremy's dad and a man who bared a striking resemblance to Parker. And the last one was a picture of Mr. Bass when he was about her age with her mother on their graduation day. They were holding hands, with big smiles plastered on both their faces. She'd never seen her mother look so happy before. Addison fought back tears and ran out of the room. She grabbed her coat and bag and ran out into the icy New York night. It couldn't be. There was no way.

Is this why her mother never wanted her to live in Manhattan, to have the life she always wanted? Because Blair was too scared her daughter might have found out the truth? But Addison deserved the truth, she was 17, she deserved to know everything. She was so angry at her mother that she didn't even want to go home, but she had no where else to go. "Hey Addison, what's wrong," a concerned voice came from behind her. She turned around and got lost in a pair of sea green eyes. Parker Archibald wiped the tears from her face and put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go back to my place, I'll make us some coffee and you can talk to me," he suggested. Addison nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. She was so happy that he was concerned about her. It was such a sweet thing to do. He hailed a cab, and they stood there holding each other in the cold night. Everything in Addison's life was going wrong but at that moment everything was perfect.

Chuck slowly made his way through the lobby to the pent house. He didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't know what she was going to say. All of this time, he had no idea. Why wouldn't she tell him, why did she leave. There were too many questions going through his head at the current moment, and it hurt to think. He made it to the elevator. It seemed like forever. Everything was going in slow motion. The door slowly opened and there she was, her eyes red with tears and her curls an unruly mess. She stood there and stared at him. He stepped out of the elevator, closer to her. He looked into her eyes and all he could see was sadness. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" he barely whispered. She broke down and started crying hysterically and collapsed into his arms. And as angry as Chuck was at her, he held her, and stroked her hair.

Parker and Addison were sprawled out on Parker's bed. He listened to her talk, and promised that he would not say anything to anyone about Addison's recent discovery. Now they lay there laughing, drinking champagne, and watching old movies. Neither of them never had such a good time. Parker admired Addison, she had real substance and character, unlike Chloe, who was just a pretty face with a tendency to party away her problems. But Addison, she liked to tackle them head on, not to mention she was beautiful, Parker got lost in her violet eyes whenever he looked at them. "I always wanted to be like Audrey, she was always so elegant and composed," Addison stated. Parker looked over at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, ever so sweetly. Addison backed away smiled at him, and took him back in, though this time with more hunger and need.

Well, well, look what we have here. **A** seen running out of** J**'s suite with tears in her eyes, and a certain** P** following her into the cold leaving C all alone. And who is that outside of the Queen **B**'s penthouse, is that really you **C**? There's something funny going on, and of course I'm going to find out.


End file.
